1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fireplace or wood stove generated conduit heating systems and, more particularly, to a substantially enclosed fireplace heat transfer system with internally driven heat transfer flow and return fluid flow mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fireplace based conduit heating systems are well documented in the art, of which are included both the water flow and air flow heating systems for the specific purpose of transferring heat generated within the fireplace to a remote location for radiant convection of a surrounding area. The purpose behind such systems generally is to recycle a significant portion of the heat which is otherwise wasted through the fireplace vent or chimney.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,199, issued to Ellmer, discloses a fireplace heating system capable of being installed in a conventional fireplace and including a log supporting water conduit grate. The water in the grate is heated by the logs and is then pumped to a suitable heat exchanger disposed within an air duct of a forced air heating system to heat the air passing therethrough. Heated water may also bypass the heat exchanger and is used to preheat a cold water supply that feeds a hot water heater.
A further example of such a heating system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,542, issued to Person, which teaches an auxiliary heating system which also utilizes conduit for transferring heated air or water from an auxiliary heater, again either a fireplace or wood burning stove, and by means of a pump which provides the heated fluid to a forced air system, hydronic boiler system or hot water heater. A similar example of a pump-driven fireplace heating system is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,043, issued to Cleer, Jr. in which heated water within a fireplace jacket is pumped to a separate water heater and/or radiant heater.
Finally, an additional example of a home heating system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,083, issued to Di Fiore, which teaches a home heating system in which the heated water is supplied to a water heater or clothes dryer. An arrangement of control valves are utilized for to supply heat energy selectively or concurrently to home appliances in a desired combination. At least one expansion tank is located on the heated water outlets from the fireplace and a boiler to accommodate expansion and contraction of the volume of water in the heating system.